Discussed below are techniques related to fuzzing data for testing software. Fuzzing is a software technique that involves repeatedly generating malformed data and submitting it to an application to test various parts of the software application. Passing fuzzed data to an application often helps uncover defects and vulnerabilities in the software application. Buffer overruns, crash points, and application deadlocks are typical vulnerabilities that fuzzing reveals. Improved techniques for generating fuzzed test data are discussed below.